1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a docking station for docking with a notebook computer, and more particularly, to a docking station for conveniently docking with a notebook computer in a detachable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For expanding functions of a notebook computer in the market, a conventional docking station for docking with the notebook computer is available to provide various interfaces to connect to peripheral devices so as to expand the functions of the notebook computer. The notebook computer can apply the peripheral devices as a desktop computer when connecting to the docking station, and the notebook computer can be a portable device when separating from the docking station. Due to a weight of the notebook computer and strength demand between the notebook computer and the docking station, many kinds of fixing mechanisms disposed on the docking station are utilized for connecting to or disconnecting from the notebook computer. When the fixing mechanisms are unbalancedly forced, it is difficult to separate the docking station from the notebook computer. In addition, the above-mentioned fixing mechanisms are complicated and lack for fool-proof design, so that data and hardware are destroyed easily when the notebook computer and the docking station are separated accidentally. Thus, design of a docking station for the notebook computer with simple structure and fool-proof protection is an important issue in the mechanism design of the notebook computer industry.